You'll be in my Heart
by xEmmie-kinZx
Summary: Arthur can't move on from the events of those year. Alfred wants to move on from them. Yaoi, UKxUSA AlfredxArthur and other pairings FrancexCanada/RussiaxBelarus/AustriaxHungary
1. Lost Feelings

**Okay, so i've been really obsessing over Axis Powers Hetalia recently, so, I decided to give writing a fic a go XD**

**This is yaoi**

**And just to make it clear, they refer to each other by Nation names in meetings, actual names any other time~  
**

**Hope you like it so far ^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Alfred. F. Jones. Proud American. Always cheerful. Easy go-er. Lover of all things great and small. It was clear to anyone with a brain that Alfred was a generally happy person, unlike his ever grumpy British friend. In fact, they were pretty much polar opposites. When Alfred was looking at something optimisticly, Arthur would be there to state his pessemistic oppinion. When Alfred was smiling, Arthur would wear his usual scowl. When Alfred said left, Arthur said right, when Alfred said black, Arthur said white. Yes, the two were completely different in practically every way. But, isnt it said that opposites attract? That would be the only logical reason for how close they are. These two great Nations.

The United States of America and The United Kingdom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been weeks since the sun had shown it's face. Now, the air was cold and bitter. Rain pounded at the windows mercilesly and every so often there was a loud crack of thunder. Just your typical day in the streets of London. The Allied Forces were currently in the middle of yet another meeting. Talking about how to deal with the Axis Powers, as always. They'd been having more and more meetings lately, due to them never getting to discuss the matter hand. Which was all down to the fact they always ended up fighting amongst each other. England would always be seen with his hands around France's throat. America was always the next on the angry Brit's list. That was China's que to try and break them up, and it seemed none of his attempts ever worked. Then there was Russia. He simply sat on the side-lines, keeping quiet as always, but deep down he was working out ways to stop them from furthering the fight. Such methods almost always included one or more Nations getting wounded. Canada on the other hand - when the others allowed him to join - usually tended to move back and cower, especially when England went on his rampages. Yes, just your typical day at the office for these guys.

''I suggest we take on Japan. It's obvious our attempts to kidnap Italy were no help. Same said for spying on Germany. Neither went according to plan.''

''Theres a good reason for that England... it's because you fail miserably at being sly. If you learnt to keep your mouth shut, you might have got more than one line of useable information.''

France knew well he'd pay dearly for that, but, he still couldn't help but grin wickedly at the other man's now very frustrated expression. The English man's hands tightened into a fist and his teeth gritted together. Just as he was about to pumble that ''egotistical piece of shit'', America grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

''Calm down! Listen, we're called the 'Allied Forces' for a reason. What good would come from fighting among ourselves?''

England wanted so bad to retort - and more so continue his previous action - but instead he took a deep breath and yanked his arm from America's grasp. This made every pair of eyes in the room blink in almost perfect unison. Was England agreeing with America? Thats a sight you didn't see very often. Canada cuddled up to his teddy, watching as the two re-took their seats. His words caught in his throat from fear of speaking and breaking the current silence.

/America-kun and England-kun have been acting weird lately... I wonder if something happened./

The meeting continued on for another few hours. Every now and then England tried to beat the shit out of France, and every time China or America had to stop him. But, it was only when America stepped in to stop the on-coming fight did England actually step back without a single word said. Something was definately going on, and it was clear to the other Nation's. The only thing they didn't know was what exactly happened between the two to make them act that way.

''Okay everyone, we'll continue this tomorrow afternoon. Be sure to get a good nights rest.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur sighed, hissing low in his throat as he held a bag of ice to his newly aquired bruise. He should have seen it coming really. Francis was well known for playing dirty. That included pouring his drink on the floor so an enraged Arthur would slip. It was to be expected really, just a shame he was too blind with rage to notice the pool of whine on the floor. That would now be mixed partly with his own blood. Arthur leaned back on his sofa, looking up out of his window, thinking. In fact, he was too deep in thought to even hear the set of footsteps that had now entered his room.

''Ouch, that one looks like it hurt.''

''Piss off Alfred, you're not exactly what I need right now.''

Of course the American didn't pay any attention to what he just heard. Instead, he chose to sit himself next to a clearly annoyed Brit.

''Hey, how many times have I told you to address me as ''Al''?''

''Forgive me for not having a strong sense or formality towards a man who rudely entered my room after I clearly stated I didnt want him to.''

At this, Alfred simply laughed, throwing his arms in the air as he stretched. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, before they began to talk. Naturally it was Alfred that broke said silence. Thet talked about their thoughts, their ideas and every so often, their feelings. Obviously Arthur refused to look up when he spoke of his. Since the man was a very reserved person by nature, and he wouldnt even think of telling anyone else personal information. Ever.

''So, um, Arthur can I ask you a question?''

''That depends, what is it?''

Alfred smiled a little. Same old Arthur.

''Well, the thing is, I wanted to know exactly where we stand?''

Arthur's eyes widened a little then. His head turned away so that he couldnt make eye contact. He didn't want to answer. But he new he had to say something. He searched every single crevice of his mind, hoping to find a subtle way of changing the conversation, but time was running out. He had to come up with something soon, or he'd have to answer. Alfred blinked a little, watching the other man struggle to find the right words.

''Okay, well... am sure you know how I stand, if nothing else. But, I don't want to have to go through what we did all those years ago. So please understand that I simply can't do it again Alfred.''

''But Arthur, what happened then was a mistake. And we pulled through right? If nothing else it pulled us closer together.''

Alfred grabbed hold of his friends hand, pulling him into a tight embrace that took the older man by complete suprise. Even more to his suprise was the fact that he himself clung tightly onto the American. So close that they were almost one complete being. Then, blue eyes stared into green, and those same feelings, those same emotions came rushing back that they felt all those years ago.


	2. Awkward Arrival

**Okay, so part two**

**Which _does _contain yaoi!**

**You were warned **

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


''Alfred! Hey Alfred! Wake up you lazy git!''

Arthur groaned, contemplating jumping on the sleeping man in order to wake him up. Today was an important day, and he didn't need this idiot messing it up for him. Francis was on his way, wanting to discuss the matter of what to do with Matthew. Since Arthur already had his hands full with the American runt that was showing no signs of waking up, he didn't want another. No matter how much Francis stressed that he was well behaved. The Brit furrowed his brow, ripping the blanket from his snoozing friend's body. Which was a mistake on his part. Since he was then left looking at the dirty-blonde's near naked body. Arthur felt his cheeks burning, and no doubt turning crimson as he stood silently. His eyes fixated on the younger's toned yet slender frame. How Arthur wanted so badly to caress every inch of that smooth, perfect skin. Shame he had to refrain himself. He took a few moments to compose himself before slapping the other repeatedly on the arm.

''Didn't you hear me you awkward twat! If you wan't to stay up so late then do so! As long as you make sure you get you worthless arse out of bed the next morning!''

Alfred's crystal blue eyes opened slowly, taking a few seconds for them to adjust to the new found light before gazing up at the man responcible for disturbing his sound slumber.

''Hey... Can't I have a little longer?! I'm so tiiiired!''

It seemed that Alfred's usual whining wasn't going to cut it this time. Arthur wasn't in the mood for listening to him, due to his now racing blood preassure brought on by the mass of stress he was under. He simply threw the blanket back at him, his blush still faintly placed across his cheeks.

''Just get dressed will you. I don't have time today.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Francis had arrived had Arthur no sooner entered the main hall. He was greeted by an ever flashy looking French man, and an ever timid little Canadian. Matthew was a charming boy, but, he was extremely naive and very quiet. It was rare for anyone to get much more than a few sentences from him. Not even Francis or Arthur, he 'parents'.

''Ahh, Arthur my dear! It's been a long time!''

''Yeah, the shame of it all.''

He grumbled, every so often looking over at the younger boy, whose eyes never once left the floor. His hands fidgeting nervously behind his back. He was cute, no one could deny that.

''Matthew, be polite will you! Say hello to your other daddy!''

Oh how that sentence did not sound normal. In fact, Athur could pick at least three points from it that disturbed him.

''Sorry... Um, hello Arthur, sir!''

He put a small emphasis in the last part, as if he was being forced to say it. But before Arthur could say anything about it, Alfred walked down the stairs wearing a pair of grey pants and white shirt. That was almost completely unbuttoned. In fact, this did nothing for the British man's blood preasure. One; there was the fact that he looked completely unpresentable and shoddy, two; he looked extremely sexy and totally fuckable. He wanted him, and Francis was more than aware of that. So, just to mess with a now very flushed Arthur, Francis walked up to the newcomer, flinging his arm around his neck.

''Alfred my boy, look how you've grown! I bet you're fighting the ladies off with a stick, eh?''

He grinned, knowing well he'd achieved his goal. Anger Arthur, who was currently incapable of fighting back unless he wanted to arouse suspicion. Said man stuck will glaring at the arrogant blonde, planning his revenge quietly as they headed off to the dining hall. All the while Alfred had no clue of what was going on. Actually, nor did Matthew. As they all took their seats, the maids came in to offer them all drinks, which they accepted. Actually, Arthur ordered an alcoholic drink. Even though he didn't handle booze well, he need something to calm his nerves. Or else he most certainly was going to end up jumping his egotistical guest.

The group sat for hours talking over every single point that needed to be made. Alfred even started falling asleep at one point, but he was stopped by a very frustrated Arthur. Who also had to keep forcing Francis not to molest his friend... And occasionally, Matthew. Said boy at this point was possibly scared for life.

''Alright, so it's decided. You keep Matthew with you, but if you have problems i'll help out how ever I can.''

/Also, you keep your filthy, Frenc hands off of my Alfred!/

How badly Arthur wanted to say his thoughts out loud so Francis would get the message, but, he decided it was best not to. He may risk losing all hope he had with the man if he did after all. Hope that was slowly fading as years went on.

''Fine, and you better keep your promise Arthur. Also, one more thing...''

/Oh joy./

Arthur was ever so close to smashing his face on the table. Or even better, Francis' face.

''Can the two of us spend the night here, please?''

His request seemed innocent enough, but nothing about this man was ever innocent. But Arthur couldn't decline. If he did he'd after answer as to why, and he wasn't in the mood for pointless questions. So, he weerily agreed and had a maid show them to their shared room. A fact that Matthew was less than fond of.

As they were leaving, the English-man flopped down in his seat, sighing loudly, allerting Alfred that something was wrong. He approached his elder, wrapping his arms around him from behind in a friendly gesture. Oh if only he knew exactly what that said gesture was doing to poor Arthur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Oh god... Ahh, Francis! Please!''

Francis smirked, taking his lovers moans as a signal to move faster. He complied of course. He wasn't the sort of man to dissapoint after all. His hips picked up speed even more as he drove into the frail body underneath him. The two of them had been at it now for almost an hour, and they were both suprised and very thankful no one had heard. Or if they had, not made any attempt to interupt. Matthew whined, writhing in sheer extacy as the blonde pounded into him harder and faster with each thrust. It was then that Francis stopped and pulled out of him, grinning as the begs poured from the younger boy's lips.

''Francis... P-please... Why did you stop?''

He didn't answer. At least, not verbally. In fact he picked his lover up by his hips, carrying him over to the dressing table, clearing any of it's contents onto the floor before placing the shivering body upon it. He was a much better decoration anyway. But he didn't stop there. He took his belt - that had been discarded long ago - and tied the Canadian's hand to mirror frame.

''F-f-francis...?''

A wide smirk invaded his lips as he forcefully plunged back into his younger friend. Much harder than before. Such actions made the boy scream out even louder, his body thrashing from side to side from the intense amount of pleasure he was feelings. And he couldn't get enough of it. Nowhere near.

Both of them soon climaxed together, in a heathing, sweating, worn out pile. In Francis' oppinion, the best sex he'd ever had. And he'd had a lot.


	3. Preperations and Planning

**Just to clarify a few things. The year is currently 1856.**

**I picked a random year, just so you know.**

**So its before the events of the series, but after the flashback is over, it'll be back to 2009.**

**Kay?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It'd been just over a week since Francis and Matthew had left for France. But of course Francis had to haras his poor British friend a few times before he did so. Such acts included pretending to have sex with a bewildered Alfred whilst he knew Arthur was in the next room. Said man was seething at the very thought of that arrogant arse with his hands all over his naive Alfred.

Yes, England and France have a history of arguements and disagreements. It was just second nature to them now, since it'd been so long. But in honesty, England and America had had their share of misfortune. Most obvious of all was the war of Independence. Spanning from 1775 to 1783. Eight years of bloody battle, before America was finally reckognised as its own Nation. Not to mention the Anglo-American war of 1812, that lasted three years. Of course, the two Nations have had rough patches. In time though, the two made up, and are now strong allies once more.

It was now July the 1st. Which meant Alfred was readying himself for Independence day - being the patriotic man he is - but it also meant it was soon to be Alfred's birthday. Though every year he tells everyone the same thing:

''No, don't get me anything, I don't want anything! I just love the spirit of the holiday. My birth is nothing in comparrison to the birth of this great Nation!''

Everyone always celebrated. It was always a huge party, that was held for both occasions. The only problem was, Arthur had no idea what to get him. He'd bought many things for his friend in the past, but now he was stumped for ideas. It was after all Alfred's 18th. A big thing for him. Over the past few month Arthur had thought of nothing more. It had rattled every corner of his mind. He had made list after list of possible gift ideas, but nothing he came up with was ever good enough. Why was this so complicated?

''Hey Arthur! I was thinking, why don't we spend the weekend together? Just invite everyone over on the 4th, and the rest of the time it can be just us?''

Maybe he was wrong, but Arthur was sure his heart actually stopped at that very moment. Just the two of them? Alone together? Oh how he prayed this wasn't a dream. And if it were, he hoped to never wake up.

''So, a four-day weekend, just us, with guests on the saturday... but the rest of the time it'll just be us? Alone?''

It was clear to the elder man just how stupid he was coming off right now, but he had to make sure he heard it all right. It just seemed too good to be true. Alfred let out a small chuckle at his friend, placing his arm over his shoulder. If Arthur's heart had stopped before, it was most certainly making up for it now with how fast it began to beat.

''That's right! You're my closest friend Arty, I want to be with you, and no one else!''

Currently, Arthur didn't even care that he was being adressed by the one name he never wanted anyone to call him by. He didn't care that he was blatantly blushing, or that his heart was threatening to jump out of his throat at any second. Alfred had called him his best friend... and he wanted to be with no one else, but him. If this were heaven, Arthur would more than gladly kill himself to live on these feelings forever.

''So, what'cha say? We can stay at my cabin up in the woods. It'll be more special staying there than in a big house like this. Think of it as a camping trip. Without the bugs and the tent.''

He chuckled, tightening his grip on a now very flustered English man. Luckily though for him, Alfred had yet to notice. Arthur - unwillingly - pulled away from his grip, composing himself. He looked at his friend.

''I accept your offer. We'll leave friday morning, so get your things packed.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had passed quickly, and it was now the 3rd. Invites had been sent, informing everyone of the time and location. Alfred even left a little note saying gifts were not compulsery, even though he knew everyone would bring them anyway. The two were now on their way over to Alfre'd cabin, and Arthur had still not got him a gift. He was drawing ever closer to the dead-line, and had considered giving up. But it was only as they were getting out of the carriage to unload their things that it hit him. What better gift than to tell him the truth. It was now decided. For his birthday, Arthur was going to confess all and tell him just how much he loved him. How much he wanted so bad to kiss him. To carress every inch of him. To make love to him over and over again. Now all that was left was to decide the perfect moment, and way to do it. He was going to do it in private of course, but what day? What time? Where? No matter what, Arthur always had something to think about, and he was certain his brain was going to explode one day.

''Um, Arthur? You can come in now?''

The blonde was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice Alfred had already got his things together and gone inside. He laughed nervously and followed suite. The cabin was of a decent size. Fairly large joint living and dining room. There were many pictures around the room of all sorts of things, including baby pictures Alfred would rather people not see. The bedroom was almost as big as the living room, and since it was the only one, the two would have to share. Not that Arthur was complaining. But, the best part was the scenery. Or more to the point, the location. Nothing but serene woodland to be seen for miles around. Perfect.

''It's really nice here Alfred. The view is amazing. The inside is nice too. And I cannot wait to get in that bed, it looks so cozy.''

/But I only want to get in it with you./

Alfred smiled his usual happy smile, placing his case in the bedroom.

''I know right. The big is plenty big enough for two, so I hope you don't mind sharing? If not, i'm fine with the couch.''

''Oh no, i'm fine sharing. We used to share a bed a lot when you were little. It'll be just like the good old days... Only, you'll be bigger, and i'm an old man now.''

The two of them laughed, proceeding to unpack their things. Arthur all the time still planning how to confess his undenyable love for the other. And as night fell, and the two redied themselves for bed, he finalised his decision. He was going to do it tomorrow night, after everyone had left, in this very bed. Time could simply not move fast enough for him right now.


	4. Countdown

**Oooooh, looks like little Arty's nerves are kicking in**

**Bless him X3**

**Anyway, heres the next chapter - sorry its a little late, i've been busy with other fics too (:**

**Please enjoy all the same!**

**

* * *

  
**

As the sun rise the next morning, it filled the room with a soft ember light, making sure to wake anyone it's rays touched. Though, not all were willing to wake just yet. Arthur groaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position and rubbing his still very tired eyes. He glared out the window, muttering a few curses under his breath about how early it was. Then it hit him. Today was the day. Independence day; Alfred's birthday, but most of all, the day he would admit to the love of his life just how he really felt about him. The Brit was both anxious and excited. He glanced down at the other body occupying the bed. Alfred was still sleeping soundly, his breathing relaxed and his chest heaving gently. Arthur could sum up what he was seeing in one word. Adorable. With another groan, Arthur forced himself out of bed to begin making breakfast. A meal he knew Alfred would eat without a word said, smiling all the way, but never the less hate every single bite. Not that he cared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once breakfast was finished, Arthur set about waking up the still slumbering boy. That alone was going to be difficult, seeing as the person he was attempting to wake up was difficult himself. With a slight sigh, the filthy-blonde began to pat his friends back. Nothing. He glared, patting harder. Still nothing. He slapped his arse has hard as he could manage. And yet, still nothing.

''Oh for the love of all that is holy and true, wake up!''

At this Alfred stirred, turning to make eye-contact with the elder man.

''Arthur... what is it?''

Arthur's eye brows twitched. He was trying his best to hold his temper in, but he was easily set off. He'd always been that way, but as Alfred had witnessed this almost every day over his life, he was more than used to it.

''What is it? I'll tell you what it is... It's nearly noon and you're still sleeping! People will be arriving in just a few hours, and you need to get ready!''

The American blinked a little, laughing as he sat up. This reaction only caused the elder man to get more and more ticked. Was Alfred trying to annoy him?

''Sheesh, you've always been such a sour puss, haven't you? If it's almost noon, I still have at least three hours, so wheres the rush?''

But before Arthur had the chance to retort in any way, he was taken by suprise as the blonde got up and pulled him into a hug, hand resting gently on the back of his head. The Brit was more than thankful Alfred couldnt see him - due to their position - as his face beemed bright red at that moment. From suprise, embaresment and slight anger. The younger man smiled, whispering softly in his ear:

''Relax a little, kay? I'll go get washed, eat the crap you fixed up for breakfast, get ready and then we can set about decorating for when the others arrive.''

As much as Arthur wanted to slap him upside the head for insulting his cooking, he couldnt. He was in too much of a predicament at the moment. And so, as soon as the other blonde pulled away from him, he ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Leaving behind a very confused Alfred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 3:30, and every single one of the guests had arrive. And of course, every one brought a gift. Matthew was currently hiding in the bathroom, hoping to keep out of Francis' way. Ivan was looming over Toris, who in turn was clinging to Feliks for dear life. Yao and Kiku were discussing something on the couch, with Ludwig next to them - who was trying his best to keep Feliciano out of trouble. Roderich was sat at the window, Elizabeta at his side, resting her head on his shoulder. As for Arthur, well, he was pacing around the bedroom, taking himself through what he was going to do about tonight. He had arranged for fireworks to be set off at 10:30, and once they had finished, the guests were to leave. And then after they had cleaned up, he was going to ask Alfred to step into the bedroom, and that was when he made his move. So far, it seemed like a good plan. But things could change,

''Hey Alfred! Happy birthday kiddo.''

Francis smiled, pulling the younger into a vice-like grip.

''T-thanks Francis... now, please let me go?''

The French man laughed, doing just that. He smirked as the other patted down his clothes and fixed his hair. He truly looked gorgeous in the outfit he wore. Even Francis licked his lips imagining the things he could do. But he had some self restraint, not much, but it was there. Plus, he was more than happy with the little Candian he had, whom was now accompanying Arthur outside. Where the Brit had revealed his plan to the younger boy. Not just for a second oppionion, but also because keeping it inside was killing him and he needed to tell somebody before he blurted it all to Alfred. Or worse, Francis.

''So, what do you think? Will it work?''

''Um... I think it will. Though really, as long as you tell him the whole truth and let him know just how you feel about him, preperation is meaningless. Its what you say that counts.''

The Canadian smiled, hoping that he had helped some-what. Which he did, as Arthut smiled back at him, ruffling his hair before going back inside. To which Matthew huffed and pouted a little as he followed. Today was going to be interesting. Be it for good or bad, it was deffinately going to be something he'll never forget.

As they got into the living room, Alfred had started serving drinks. It was time for the toast before they cut the cake. Alfred was to go first, since it was his day after all. He smiled fondly as everyone crowded around the table.

''First of all, thank you all so much for coming. And even though I said no gifts, they are very appreciated, but please guys, listen to me next year!''

He said that in vain of course, since they were all just going to buy him something again then.

''Now, I would like to say a few words about what this day means to me. Sure, its the day I was born, and thats great and all, but also, this days marks the day that the once little colony grew to be the great Nation it is today! And to that, I give my thanks.''

At this, Arthur felt that same pang of guilt in his chest he felt every year. Yeah, America used to be a colony. His colony. And how did it become so great? By the two of them fighting for eight years, thats how. The Brit looked down sadly. Alfred really wasnt his little boy anymore. Such thoughts hurt him. But now, at least he could see that the boy he once raised as his own had grown to be a strong-willed man. That made him proud.

''And lastly, i'd like to give my thanks to the person who made me the man you see before you today. Arthur...''

Said man's head show back up, his eyes widened slightly.

''Without you, I wouldn't be this strong. You gave me the push I needed all those years, and although we had our rough patches, which I don't need to mention, you've always stood by me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart... Cheers!''

He raised his glass to the air, followed by everyone else. Arthur shook his head, putting his glass up to his lips to catch up with the rest. After they drank their first glass of champagne, all the other guests began to say their own few words. Of course, Francis made his usual perverted comments, but this time they were more aimed at Alfred than Arthur. That damned frog, he clearly knew something. It was just like him to pick up on things and use that information to drill at the Brits every last nerve. Alfred smiled, once again thanking everyone as he cut the cake. Handing out an equal piece to each of the guests, but slyly cutting a larger one for him and Arthur.

Soon the sun began to set, and it was then the group moved their celebration outside. The fireworks were set to start in just over half an hour, which gave Arthur roughly 90 minutes to ease himself for what was to come. This was going to be a long night, he knew that now.


End file.
